


Love, Literature, and Lots of Sex - A Doki Doki Literature Club Smut fic

by Cerebral_Forest



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anime, Bedroom Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Camp, Camping, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hentai, High School, Hot, Hot Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Large Breasts, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pool Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleep, Smut, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerebral_Forest/pseuds/Cerebral_Forest
Summary: This is a Yuri & Natsuki X Reader Fanfiction.A new guy at school (That's you, dummy) goes on school camp with his clubmate Yuri, and they have all kinds of sexual misadventures, then Natsuki decides to join in. Very wholesome overall. Warm fuzzy feelings.It's fairly vanilla. A few baking supplies. So, vanilla & caramel.I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. Everyone else, unbuckle your trousers and enjoy my fanfiction.





	Love, Literature, and Lots of Sex - A Doki Doki Literature Club Smut fic

I walk into the literature club for the fifth time this week. It's Friday, and there's no place I'd rather be. My friend Sayori smiles at me, and flashes a poem in my face. 'Read it!' I laugh, take it, and read it over. It's about a cat who loves eating flowers. Adorable. Ever since the festival, Sayori has been working harder on her poems. Maybe it's the medication she talks about from time to time. She stares me in the eyes eagerly. 'Whaddya think?' I can't think of much to say. Her friend James has been at the club longer, and is more used to her style of writing. He's not here today, so it's my job to critique. 'It's amazing, Sayori! I really like it.' Sayori beams. I've only known her for a couple of weeks, and she's dating James, but she seems very interested in what I have to say. 'Wow, thanks!' I smile awkwardly. I'm more used to Yuri's kind of writing. She's another member of the club, and she's... well, she's amazing. We've become great friends since I joined. Natsuki and Monika, the other two members, are talking in the corner. Yesterday Monika announced that we have a school camp next Monday, and that we are going to work on poems to present. I'm excited. We stay in cabins, and although I'm not exactly outdoorsy, it sounds fun.

Yuri walks up to me and snaps me out of my trance. 'Uhm... [Y/N]... Do you want to read together today?' I grin. Of course I want to read! I nod eagerly, and she tentatively takes my hand, leading me over to the desk. Her face is kind looking, with soft features and deep, purple eyes. Her figure is slender and... Voluptuous. I scold myself a little for thinking like that. We've only been going out for a couple of weeks, I can't be thinking perverse things like that yet. But I can't help it. Her hips are wide, her backside firm, and her bust impressive in size. I sit down at the desk next to her. She pulls out a white book, a romance we've been reading since we finished portrait of markov. We're both avid readers, but I notice that she reads much more slowly during the... steamier passages. I wonder if that's because she's embarrassed reading it, or if she's just lingering over the writing a little more. She's now leaning into me, like she usually does. She's so attractive. I'm going red, so I concentrate on reading. I notice that her hand is on my thigh. I'm not sure if it's on purpose, but I do the same to her. Even though we're technically an item, we're both usually too nervous to touch much. We've had one brief kiss, and a hug. She notices my hand, and smiles. Her breathing deepens a little, like she's calmer. It's nice.

We read one chapter of the book, a heavy tension in the air. I can't help but think some rather lewd things while we read, maybe because of the story, or maybe because of the pretty girl resting her arm on my leg and purring. By the time we close the book, there's some remarkable activity between my legs. I hope she doesn't notice. She stands up, and softly grabs my arm. She's recently taken on the habit of leading me around by the arm. It's adorable, and it's nice to see her expressing some assertiveness. I stand up, without saying a word, and she speaks. 'Come with me, please...' I notice a damp patch where she was previously seated. She was probably sweaty. After all, it feels rather hot in here. We walk over to the cupboard, where Natsuki keeps her manga, and she leads me inside, closing the door behind us. I'm tall, so I duck my head a little to get in. She's almost as tall, and does the same. It's pitch black, and I can only hear her soft breathing. I break the silence. 'What are we-' I feel her pushing me against the wall of the cupboard, and her face close to mine. Yuri takes a small breath, and I feel her lips meet mine. She bites my lip softly, and puts her tongue in my mouth. She makes muffled noises, as she moves it around. I'm too surprised by this boldness to speak, and do the first thing that comes to mind - Kiss back. She gets closer, and I can feel her breasts through her blazer, pressing me against the wall. I place my hands on her hips, and pull her close. This is euphoric. I'm kissing the girl of my dreams. I gasp, as I feel her rubbing my crotch. She takes her face away from mine and licks my neck. I'm aroused, to say the least, and still in shock from her uncharacteristic... bravery.

Yuri mumbles something like 'I'm sorry if I get a little out of hand', and unbuttons my blazer by one notch. It's almost as if she's a different person, she's so confident. Has she thought about this much? Or, should I say... fantasised? No... I shouldn't be feeding my ego like that. But judging by the tightness of my pants, it doesn't seem like it's just my ego that needs to be satisfied. I can't get distracted from the task at hand, though. I try to do something she'll like, and gently bite her neck. I whimper slightly as she pushes me a little more forcefully against the shelf. She smells of dark chocolate and jasmine. Her scent almost makes me go weak at the knees. I have a soft spot for the scent of chocolate. Well, more like a hard spot at this point in time. Yuri whispers something in my ear. 'If we're quick, nobody will notice.' My heart pounds. Isn't this a little sudden? It's our first time, and, well, maybe a little more romance would be nice. I'd have thought Yuri would be concerned with that. And we don't have protection. And there's the obvious problem of the fact that someone will notice, quick or not.

Yuri gasps as a voice rings out. 'Home time, guys! See you for the bus trip on Monday.' It's Monika. Yuri pulls away, and I hear her fumbling to open the door. It opens, and she walks out. My eyes adjust to the light, and I follow her. It's just us in the room. She's bright red, with her face in her hands. 'Oh my... Oh my god. I can't believe I just... I'm so sorry.' She looks guilty. I try to reassure her. 'Yuri... That was amazing. Thank you.' She looks up, and smiles uneasily. 'I couldn't control myself, [YN]. I just forced myself upon you, and... Wait. Thank you? W-Well... I really enjoyed that too. No problem. I... I want to do it again. Sometime.' She gives an impressively nervous smile. She's so precious. I need to respond well. 'I'd love to. Want to be bus partners on Monday?' Her face lights up, and I notice that there's a clear fluid dripping down her thigh. Whoa. She was really into it, huh? 'I would really enjoy going on the bus with you.' She steps forward, and hugs me. I embrace her back, despite the situation between my legs. At this point, I doubt she'd complain.

-

It's Monday, and we're filling onto the bus. I spot my tall, purple haired girlfriend in the crowd and wander over to her. She doesn't like crowds and is visibly worried. I stand in front of her, and when she notices, she giggles with delight. She then goes silent, as if hoping nobody heard. She holds onto my hand rather tightly, and we march onwards to the bus. Well, more like meander. We're too shy to risk bumping into anyone. As a result, we get there last, and are given the two lonesome seats at the back of the bus. Yuri pulls out a stick of gum as the bus begins to move, and chews it nervously. I sit beside her, and try to make conversation. We talk about books, anime, and finally, our feelings. I drift off to sleep by accident, with dreams of love and literature bouncing around in my head.

I awaken from my slumber to find Yuri with her hand on my crotch. In my pants. She's rubbing up and down, a look of fascination on her face. As always with a sleeping guy, I'm rock hard. She sees that I'm awake and jerks her hand away. 'I wasn't...' I interrupt her. What she was doing might be a little strange, but I really don't mind. I'm fine with it. Besides, my underwear were still on. Therefore, it's okay.

'It's all good. And if you ever want to, uh, touch me, you can just ask.' She's going pink, so I decide to try and make it less awkward.

'Can I... Do that to you?' Oh my god. Why did I say that? She looks at me, and I'm expecting look of horror, but what's across her face resembles relief, and something else.

'I don't mind at all, [Y/N]. One good turn deserves another, after all. Anyway, nobody can see us back here.' I'm excited, to say the least. She pulls her skirt down, around her ankles, and puts a jacket over her legs. I put my hand underneath the jacket,

Her thighs are soft and chubby. They feel like heaven. I stroke them for a little while, occasionally grabbing hold. Yuri bites her lip, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. I work up my courage, and touch where I assume her panties are. My heart begins to pound, as I realise something. Yuri isn't wearing any panties. I look over at her, and she smiles devilishly. My hands are quite large, and my fingers are long and delicate, like a pianist's. I imagine that will come in useful here. Yuri's lady parts are already dripping wet, and her thighs are twitching with excitement. I stroke her clitoris gently. It's smooth, with a small, neat tuft of hair at the top. I rub in circles, much to her delight. I slip a finger carefully inside her. Yuri gasps. I slide it in and out, teasing her, before adding another. I begin to go a little faster. Her vaginal fluids begin to flow quite freely, dripping down her thighs and the seat onto the skirt at her ankles. My hand is wet with it. Curious, I put my fingers in my mouth. Salty, but not bad. Yuri lets out a soft moan at this sight. I smile. I can use this.

I put four well-lubricated fingers in. They hardly fit, but I slide them back and forth, with my thumb massaging her clitoris. I continue this for about ten minutes. Every moment is exciting. Yuri's eyes are closed, and her mouth is hanging open slightly. I suddenly feel her wet, tight pussy twitching. She's close. I remove my hand, and she opens her eyes, surprised. I lick the sticky fluid from each finger, and she looks exceptionally turned on. And I thought I had a pervy side. Once it's all cleaned off, I go back to work. She tips her head back in ecstacy, and I have to cover her mouth with my other hand to muffle her moans. I feel her tighten around my hand, and feel thicker liquid dripping onto it. She's cumming. Her breathing slows, and her thighs twitch a little more. She turns and kisses me, her tongue in my mouth, my hand in her pussy. I pull it out, and she pulls up her skirt. She smiles as she leans onto me, looking satisfied. 'I love you, [Y/N].' Her afterglow is adorable. I'm exceptionally hard downstairs, but it doesn't bother me. Hopefully I can fix that later. 'I love you too, Yuri.' The two of us sleep for the rest of the trip, with her in my arms.

-

Yuri and I have been put in the same cabin, and we're unpacking. 'We're the only two here.' I remark, putting my shirt in the cupboard. I hear Yuri giggle softly from the other end of the room. She's wearing striped gloves that cover her arms. 'We're going to have to make the most of it, then.' I like where this is going. I need to choose my words wisely.

'Yuri, that was amazing on the bus, but you sort of left me hanging with... y'know.' Yuri's eyes go wide, and she dashes over to the blinds, drawing them closed. She walks over to me. She's wearing a black crop top and a ripped pair of jeans. Her cleavage looks enormous in that top. I was already hard from the bus, but I can hardly handle this. She smiles sweetly, and guides me over to an armchair in the corner of the room. She pulls down my pants, and finally speaks. 'So, you want me to relieve the pressure? Well, I've been wanting to try something I read in a book. Stay there.' She doesn't need to tell me twice. She takes her crop top off, with some effort. It's a little too small for her. She takes a seat... Right between my legs, facing away from me. 'Take my bra off.' I fumble with the bra, but remove it fairly quickly. She stands up, and looms over me, her breasts in full view. They're amazing. Round, and soft. So perfectly formed. I beckon her over, and she listens.

Yuri takes a seat on my lower stomach, and leans in close. She kisses my neck, leaving a wet mark. Her backside is firm in those tight jeans. She plasters more kisses on my face, and takes my shirt off, embracing me. I feel her hot chest against mine. She's sweating. I encourage her to sit up straight, and I play with her breasts, fondling them at first. I gently pinch one of her nipples. She inhales, and I smile. I lean forward, and suck her right nipple, while fondling her left breast. I taste what is probably breast milk, and suck a little harder. It's amazing, and my cock is almost uncontrollably firm. I can feel the button of my jeans straining. I change breasts, and listen to her soft whimpering. I press both breasts together, and place both peaks in my mouth, sucking with all my force. Yuri lets out a rather loud moan, and I can taste her milk. I let go, and she looks confused. She soon snaps out of her daze. From the way she's looking at me, she obviously has a plan.

Yuri kneels in front of the chair, breasts bare and leaking, and pulls my underwear off. I gasp in surprise. She didn't hesitate at all. I'm met with an even louder gasp of surprise from Yuri. 'It's enormous!' I blush. My member is just shy of eight inches, which is, admittedly, impressive. I feel my balls being grabbed and squeezed gently. Yuri squeezes a little harder, and I gasp. She starts giggling, and I see why. My cock has started to drip thick, sticky cum. 'I'm going to put this in my mouth' Yuri states matter-of-factly. I feel her tongue curl around my penis, licking the precum from the shaft and tip. She smiles up at me. 'Mmmm!'

Then she dips her head, taking about a third of my cock into her mouth. I let out a grunt of pleasure. She looks happy, and bobs her head up and down. Her soft, sweet lips massage my hard, dripping erection. Her tongue moves up and down, from the shaft to the tip, back up, then down again. She removes her head, and takes a breath. She massages my package some more, licking off any more precum that drips from me.

It's almost too much for me to handle, when suddenly, Yuri attempts to take my entire shaft down her throat. She almost succeeds. Her throat is tight and warm. She makes it two-thirds of the way in, when she starts to go red in the face. She looks determined to down the entire thing. I'm in a state of euphoria. I hear a muffled moan, and feel a soft, warm pair of lips reaching the base of my cock. Yuri mercilessly bobs her head, and I feel her mouth around my dick. She sucks hard, as if trying to drain as much cum as she can. It's all the way down her throat, and I'm about to orgasm. Suddenly, she takes it out of her mouth, and I'm left helpless.

Yuri takes my member in her hands. She can fit both of her hands on the shaft with room to spare. She licks the tip, and I moan. She sits up straighter, and I see what she intends to do. Yuri places my twitching, throbbing erection between her divine breasts, and begins to move them up and down. It's soft, but pleasant. She goes a bit faster, and I let out a long sigh. She opens her mouth, and sticks out her tongue, so every time she goes down with her breasts, she also licks the tip of my cock. I feel pressure building. 'Yuri... I'm going to...' Quick as a flash, she kneels back down and takes my entire length down her throat, quickly licking and sucking it, making soft moans and wet noises. It feels amazing, and I'm finally brought to climax, filling her mouth with cum. She takes me out of her mouth and recieves a coating of thick, white liquid all over her soft, luscious breasts. She advances once again, massaging my shaft to drain the last of my semen, and sucking me dry. She sits there for a while, gently swaying, and taking deep breaths. She licks her lips. A small smile begins to form on her cute face. It soon cracks into a grin.

I feel the need to say something. 'Yuri... That was the best feeling I've ever... You did an amazing job.' Yuri looks proud of herself, and wipes some semen from her face. She puts her finger in her mouth. 'Hmm... Salty. Uh, where was I... Oh! You're welcome. I've never done that before, so... I'm glad I did so well. That was your first time too, wasn't it?' I smile and blush, nodding at her. I suddenly get a rather... naughty idea. Yuri stands up, looking a little unsure of what to do, and I do the same. I work myself up mentally. My time at the gym has been leading up to this. I stride over to Yuri and pick her up swiftly, placing her in my arms. She's rather light. She looks surprised, and a little thrilled. I put her down onto the chair where I was sitting before, and gently part her legs. I kneel down, as she did before, taking off her jeans slowly. Her underwear, which she put on fairly recently, are purple. They're soaked all the way through.I noticed her rubbing herself whilst she fellated me, and, well... 'It's rude to leave a lady unsatisfied.' I remark. Yuri looks a little embarrassed, but nods at me. I spread her long legs, and take off her violet panties. There's already a damp patch on the seat.

I really don't know what I'm doing. I decide to stall for time by teasing her. I prod around, triggering soft noises and shifts in position. I remember a spot that she seemed to enjoy on the bus, and give that some attention. To the top-right of her clitoris. I stroke, poke and gently pinch it. Yuri leans back in her chair, her arm over her eyes. She's starting to sweat. Her bush is... purple. Maybe that's her natural hair color. I stare at the delicate folds of her pussy, and lick my lips. I lean forward, and take a deep breath. Smells like paper and tuna. I like it. I lick it hesitantly. Tastes about the same. Still good. I nervously try to maintain a rhythm of licking. She's breathing heavily, but I'm not really blowing her away yet. Well, I've got nothing to lose. I begin to run my tongue up and down faster, and rub around her sensitive spot with two fingers simultaneously. This seems to get her attention. I rub in circles, and her left buttock twitches a little. She's excited..

I'm getting used to how Yuri tastes, and this is becoming more enjoyable the more I do it. I feel like I need a new plan, though. I can't think of anything particularly strategic, so I grab hold of her thick, trembling thighs, and bury my face into her dripping wet girlhood. I lick and kiss her sensitive little area until I run out of breath. Yuri lets out a high pitched and long 'hnnn...' I'm concentrating on inserting my tongue in as far as I can, and as I do, I feel a familiar weight between my legs, Oh dear, Recovery period is over already, Most guys are done after one round, but I spend quite a lot of time... flying solo. So, I can go a few before getting too tired. It's usually harder and lasts longer the second time. I need to fix this. An idea springs into my idea. I take my face out from between Yuri's legs. She makes eye contact for the first time in a while.

Standing up, with a rather sizeable development between my legs, I look at my sweating, purring romantic partner in the oversized chair. 'I have an idea so we can both feel... satisfied.' I stumble over to the (for some reason, double) bed in the centre of the room, and lay on my back. 'Yuri, I would like you to take a seat. On my face.' Her eyes light up, and she stands up shakily, pouncing onto the bed beside me. She positions herself so she's in a kneeling position, with my face between her thighs. I need to tell her the next part of this. 'Now, while I do this, can you please suck-' I don't get to finish my sentence, as Yuri interrupts me by sitting down, her tight, sweet pussy stopping any more words from escaping my mouth. I try my hardest to please her with my tongue, and judging from the noises she's making, I'm doing a good job. I can't see anything. I can only hear Yuri's soft whimpers and moans, and taste her amazing, sweet love tunnel.

I feel the head of my cock being stroked. Spurred on by what seems to be a reward system, I move my mouth a little faster. Yuri fidgets with my delicates for a little while, getting more and more enthusiastic until it seems less like fidgeting and more like her testing her limits, squeezing and fondling my junk as I lap up the liquid dripping from hers, eager to please. I feel her weight shift, and she leans forward, until she's lying on top of me. Her breasts are resting on my stomach, and her tongue is idly teasing me, licking the sensitive tip and making me impressively hard. Now I have more limited access to her pussy, so I have to crane my neck to please her correctly. I help myself a little by grasping her backside to adjust her position slightly. I can't help but squeeze it a little. Well, more than a little. It sounds like she's enjoying it. I'm rewarded by Yuri beginning to move her head up and down, taking about half of my length into her mouth. I let out a moan, which is obscured by her lying on my face.

I try my best to take as little breaths as possible. My head is a little cloudy, either from lust or lack of air. I put all of my effort into giving Yuri a good time. Adjusting the position of my arms, I part the lips of her cute little lovehole a little, and focus on licking inside the now-less-obscured area. 'Mfff!' Yuri really enjoys this, and tries her best to repay me by deepthroating the entirety of my shaft. It almost works. It takes her a few tries, but her lips eventually reach the base. Her mouth feels amazing, and once she gets the hang of it, she begins to lick and suck in a more organised, thought out manner than before. I lick and kiss and nuzzle with newfound determination, and I finally feel her clitoris twitching. I don't stop what I'm doing, and lap up her cum without much trouble. It's quite salty, but there's a sweetness to it as well. Yuri is moaning rather loudly. Or, at least, trying to. She can't make noise easily with her throat as full as it is. She eventually calms down, after her roughly quarter-minute climax, and continues to lick and suck my cock. Up and down, over and over, faster and faster until... I reach orgasm, filling her mouth with hot and sticky semen. I'd apologise, but I can't speak. I feel her stop, swallow, and then continue to suck. It feels amazing, and she keeps it up until I'm empty, and my erection goes down.

Yuri sits up, turns around and rolls over into the space beside me. It's almost time for lunch, but that doesn't worry me. I roll to the side, and we kiss, as I embrace her voluptuous figure gently. She embraces me much more tightly, unwilling to let go. The two of us cuddle for a while, then we agree to get dressed again, to go to lunch. I help her with her tight crop top, and the two of us start toward the cafeteria, love-drunk and quite pleased. Our clothes are a little messy, but that doesn't matter. I can't help but wonder what we'll do tonight. From the way Yuri is giggling and talking to herself, she's clearly made plans.

-

I sit next to Yuri and Monika, sipping my glass of milk. Compared to my last drink, this is quite underwhelming. Yuri's resting her arm on my leg. She turns to me, eyes wide and adorable, almost as if she's peering into my soul. 'I can't wait for tonight!' She gives her usual reserved smile, and Monika looks up from her laptop. She observes Yuri's slightly stained top. She turns back to her computer, smiling. Then she opens her mouth. 'You too seem happy. Are you enjoying camp together?' Yuri is quick to respond, with an enthusiastic 'Yes!'. Monika smiles at us.

'Well, that's the plan. You two keep each other busy, okay? The camp is quite romantic at sunset.' That was an odd way to start a statement, but she's right. Yuri looks at her quizzically. Monika types a few characters into her computer, and Yuri turns away from her, moving her hand a little further up my leg. Then Monika stands up, and rushes over to the other boy in the club, James, like there's no tomorrow. They strike up a conversation, leaving Yuri and I to dine in peace.

I think for a moment. Yuri and I haven't had much time to talk on camp yet. I really care about her, and I think it's about time I really made that clear. I turn to her, and grab her softly by the hand. 'Yuri, let's go find someplace romantic.' I lead her away, and we walk over to a fence, with a seat on the top. The fence is atop a hill. It's almost sundown, and it's getting cold, so we sit on the seat and cuddle. I look her in the eyes, feeeling a warm glow in my heart. 'I love you, Yuri. I really do.' I peck her on the cheek, and she blushes. Then she pulls me into a longer, deeper kiss, holding me in her arms. She pulls back, looking bashful. 'I love you too, [Y/N]. I wish we could stay like this forever.' Until the sun goes down, the two of us discuss our past, our fears, our feelings. I put my jacket around her, and we head back to our room. Monika passes us, giggling about a double bed.

Yuri and I take a few minutes to figure out how the lights work, and then she dims them. I'm about to retreat to our bathroom, and give her some privacy, when the purple-haired beauty just begins changing in front of me. Her breasts wobble as she pulls off her crop top. She giggles, and tosses it at my face. I don't quite catch it, and by the time I've removed it from my face, Yuri's standing there in violet underwear. I wait for her to get her pajamas. She doesn't. She just looks at me with seductive bedroom eyes. 'Your turn.' I stand there, processing for a moment. Yuri sighs and walks over to me. 'Fine, I'll help.' She grabs my t-shirt and pulls it over my head. She giggles, and kisses my chest. I pull my black jeans down, and kick them off. I turn to the window, about to draw the blinds, when I see Monika from across the campus. She's sitting at a table outside, at her computer. She looks over, and smiles, before hitting a button on her keyboard. I feel two warm, soft objects pressing against my back, and hear Yuri whisper into my ear. 'We're not going to sleep tonight, [Y/N]. I pull all nighters when I read. Have you ever gone without sleep? I hope you're ready.' I'm very ready. I close the blinds, but Monika is already gone.

Yuri opens up her gym bag, and pulls some items out, placing them on the bedside table. A box of chocolates, a bottle of strawberry-flavored lubricant, a speaker, and a pair of peculiar-looking dice. She clearly came prepared. But there are no... 'Condoms?' I ask. She shakes her head, and stands closer to me, looking up at me.

'I took the pills. We can go wild, I'm safe.' I smile, and she puts a gloved hand on my chest. She takes her phone in the other hand, and presses 'play', before tossing it aside. The speaker starts playing some calm electronic track. Surprising choice, but perfect. Both black, shining gloves on my chest, Yuri pushes me backwards onto the bed. She's smaller than me, so I entertain her fantasy, and fall back onto the fluffy double bed. I'm about to make love to Yuri, the darkly beautiful girl of my dreams. My heart pounds. She throws herself onto me, and I gasp. She's not too heavy, but that was surprising.

Yuri lays on top of me, and I unbuckle her bra slowly, freeing her breasts. Yuri then moves up, and buries my face in them. I can't breathe. Is this how it ends for me? No. I hold my breath, and fondle them passionately. Yuri sits back up, and is looking quite flustered. I'm firming up quite a lot downstairs, and she's noticed. She sits on top of my crotch, which is covered by my black underwear, and rubs herself back and forth on it. I lick my lips, staring at her. If we're not sleeping tonight, I'm definitely going to get up tomorrow with the taste of Yuri on my tongue. Yuri continues to rub our more sensitive areas together for quite some time. It seems like she's given up on teasing me, and is now doing it for her own personal pleasure. I'm not complaining, though. My briefs are getting quite sticky. It seems that the fabric of her panties is quite thin, and is providing both lubricant and a tempting view of her trapped, dripping pussy. Mmm...

'Yuri, I want you to do something for me please.' She looks up, and smiles dreamily. She nods at me.

'I would like you to stand up over there, please. I want to play a game for a little while.' Her face breaks into a grin. It seems as though that excites her. She climbs off me, and stands in the middle of the room. I grab the pair of dice from the bedside table. One has actions, and the other has body areas. 'I'm going to play this with you, but it's my version. You roll it, and I follow the directions. You have to stay still.' Yuri looks at me, excited. 'That sounds fun. Hand me the dice!' She seems awfully eager. I like it. I pass her the dice, and she rolls them. Kiss thighs. Sounds good. I get on my knees in front of her, and kiss her once on the inside of her thigh. I then plant another kiss, and another. Soon I'm showering her soft, quivering legs with passionate kisses. I look up at Yuri. She's gone red, and her mouth is hanging open a little. She seems in awe. I keep it up for a while longer, until clear fluid is dripping from her undergarment down her thighs, then hand her back the dice. She rolls them, and I bend over to check them.

'Play with... Boobs.' I stand in front of Yuri, who is trying hard to stay still, and take hold of her right breast. I squeeze it gently, and then a little harder. I smile, watching her breathing get quicker when I twist her nipple slightly. I play with them both for a while, then I move on. 'Roll again, please.' I hand her the dice. She smiles a little, and rolls again. Lick pussy. I get on my knees again, and quickly pull down her underwear. Before Yuri has time to respond, I've got my head between her legs, and I'm licking furiously, hoping to pleasure her. Tastes good. Savoury. 'Ahhhh...' Yuri sounds surprised and pleased. I guess I didn't tell her what the dice said. But she surely has guessed by now. I move my tongue up and down, and she whines for me to slow down. '[Y/N], if you keep going that fast, I'm going to... To...' I ignore her, and instead speed up. I'm met with happy moans. Yuri begins to twitch around my tongue, and suddenly I can taste salt and... is that lavender? Yuri makes a high-pitched 'yes!', and puts her hand on my head, pushing it further in between her thighs. I lap more of the salty, oddly floral tasting cum up, and pull my face away. I wipe some of the sticky white fluid from my chin, and smile up at Yuri. 'Tastes like candy!' Her eyes are fixed on the ceiling, and she's breathing hard.

I stand up, and embrace Yuri. She looks at me, and kisses me. I let go, and she leads me over to the bed. 'I... I want to to do this. Really badly.' I lay on the bed, waiting for her. I figure that, being a big guy, I should go on the bottom. I'm heavier than she is. She wanders to the bedside table, and picks up a chocolate. She eats it quietly, then puts one in my mouth. I close my eyes, and chew. It's dark. Tasty. I gasp, as I feel Yuri pull off my briefs and pour something cold down there. I open my eyes. It's lubricant. I'm not particularly hard yet. It takes quite a lot to make me reach climax. Yuri sees this, and quickly takes my shaft down her throat five times, then another five, then she takes a breath. She's getting really great at that. She climbs onto me, and I feel her chest against mine. I feel, for the first time, her bare, excited girlhood rubbing my erection. I pull her close, and kiss her deeply. She closes her eyes, and so do I. Neither of us want to let go or open our eyes. It feels like heaven, lying here with her.

I feel something tight around my cock. Very tight. It's Yuri. She lets out a muffled 'mmf,' while we kiss, and moves down onto my shaft a little more. It's really quite a squeeze. I come up for air. 'Is that going to fit?' She looks unsure, but nods. 'It has to. I want it to' She settles down gently, until it's about halfway in. She's reaching the thickest point of my shaft. Once she gets past this, it should be okay. 'Just a little more,' I encourage. 'You're almost there. Much to my surprise, Yuri sits down all the way, and I feel myself inside her, nearly filling her up entirely. Yuri looks like she got a little more than she bargained for. Her eyes are wet. 'It's really big, [Y/N]! I can barely fit it inside.' She buries her face into my neck, and I try not to move. I wait for her to get used to this feeling. What do I do now? It feels amazing, this tight, cosy place.

'You feel like velvet inside.' I mumble, and Yuri giggles, bringing herself to face me again. The tears are gone. Our lips meet, and she moves her hips up and down slowly. I let out a low moan.

'Haaah... haaaaahh...' Yuri is struggling to take my size, but it seems to be a struggle she's thoroughly enjoying. Up, down, up down. She's going very slowly, and it's tantalising, the steady rhythm of her hips going up and down, as she tries to figure out how to accommodate my length and width properly. I hold her to me gently, and she begins to speed up. The pressure on my dick is quite something, and I can only imagine how this is for her. Yuri is beginning to sweat, and is now moving at quite a steady pace. She shifts her weight, and moves. Now she's sitting on my erection, and it looks like she's finding it less troublesome. She smiles down at me, and begins to bounce up and down. 'Ahhh!' Her tongue hangs out of her mouth, and she puts both hands on my stomach. Then she goes faster. She's almost too tight for me, or in other words, perfect. I begin to move myself up and down, as well. She clearly appreciates this. 'M-More!' I try my hardest to satisfy this request,

The two of us continue this rhythm for five minutes, and then I signal for Yuri to get off me. She reluctantly does so, and I set her on her back on te bed, with her legs open. It's a tall bed, so I'm the perfect height. I position myself again between her lovely, slender legs, and enter her eager, dripping wet pussy all the way. She covers her eyes with her arm. 'Nnnngh...' I begin to slowly thrust in and out, hoping I don't overdo it. She responds with a soft request. 'Go faster, please.' And I do just that. I pick up the pace, gripping her thighs gently as I thrust quickly in and out. It's a medley of Yuri's moans, the soft, wet noises of each movement, and the quiet ambient sound in the background. And they said real music was lost to time. It goes on like this for a while, and we're both in ecstacy. Then I feel a familiar pressure beginning to build.

Yuri begins to breathe faster, and demands that I 'don't stop.' You don't have to tell me twice. I buck my hips, hoping to pleasure her as must as I can. Yuri grits her teeth, most likely to avoid making much noise, and I feel her beginning to tighten around me. I moan softly, and feel her twitching. She cries out with pleasure. So much for quiet. I notice that each thrust of mine is making a much louder noise. A much wetter noise. She's climaxing. She tightens more, and I feel my own pressure reaching its peak. She can tell. 'Inside,' She commands. I nod, and feel a wave of pleasure wash over me. I'm cumming, and it's filling her at quite an impressive rate. I buck my hips a few more, final times, Each one splashes me. and I feel the pressure relieving. I lay down next to Yuri. I'm hoping for a break, but I instead recieve my girlfriend sitting on my face. I guess I have to clean up. And I do a great job of it. Her back end is soon free of cum. Then it's Yuri's turn. She takes my semi-hard member into her mouth, and sucks it. Oh dear. She cleans it off just fine, but... by the time her luscious lips have finished polishing, I'm fully erect again.

I look over at the clock. The night is still young. And we're not sleeping. Yuri sits down beside me, and kisses me again. What should we do next? She smiles, as if hearing my question, and puts a finger to her lips. She opens our cabin door, letting the cold night air in, and takes my hand. 'It's cold, and we're... You know...' I complain. Yuri giggles.

'Well, the pool is heated, isn't it?' Wow. Where was this devious side of her at the literature club? She takes a moment to give me a hug, and rubs her bare body against mine. 'It's warm.' She purrs, rubbing my erection coyly. The two of us wander through the camp in the cold night air. Yuri bends over to pick up a rose, and I swear, I get a view of the gates to heaven. She notices me staring, and I go red. she giggles. 'Still shy? How cute.' She places the rose in my mouth, like I'm a dancer. I laugh softly, and take it out. We share a kiss. The two of us round a corner, and there is the heated pool. Well, it's a spa bath. Quite a large one. An odd choice for a school's camp, but perfect for a lovestruck pair of poets. I step into the warm water, and look up at Yuri. She laughs. 'Catch me!' She jumps in after me, and, by some miracle, I catch her in my arms.

Yuri holds me close, romance and lust smouldering in her eyes, almost luminous. It's dark, and we're bathed in moonlight. The scent of flowers and sex lingers in the air between us. I can feel her chest pressing against mine under the water, and our arms around one another. I slowly back her against the wall of the pool, and put my lips to hers. She becomes a little aggressive, and pulls me closer to her, biting my lip. My exposed member rubs between her legs, and she moves a little, as an attempt to guide it in. She pulls away from the kiss, and wraps her long legs around me. I feel myself entering her as she does so. I'm excited, to say the least, and show so by moving my hips back and forth with quite some vigour. The way her eyes sparkle in the moonlight is beautiful, I think to myself as I try and fit into her tight, cosy lovehole.

I get it all the way, with some effort, and the two of us move our hips in unison. Yuri moans, and I lick her neck, whispering praise that she barely hears. We make out quite energetically, as I try to distract her from the sizeable erection buried inside her. However, it doesn't look like she wants to be distracted. She starts to move her hips faster. It's a little hard on me, as I'm holding her up, but the feeling is more than enough compensation. She leans into me a little more. 'You're doing really well, [Y/N]... It's even better than I imagined..You're so big, and you're putting so much effort in, just to make me happy.' I smile, and go a little faster, which is difficult underwater. 'Thanks. You're really amazing too...' I feel her beginning to tighten around me, and keep up the pace as she reaches climax. 'Mnyahhhh!' She moans so loudly, I'm surprised nobody wakes up. She rests her head on my chest, and I pull it out out. My cock is still fully erect, waiting to be satisfied.

I sit on the edge of the pool, and Yuri, still in the water, idly plays with my firm member. 'Wow... that looks painful. I should relieve the pressure.' She smiles, maybe a little too widely, and climbs out of the pool, soaking wet. She leads me back to our room again. She's going to ruin the carpet, but I don't mind. We walk into the room, and she directs me to lay on the bed. She pulls a couple more items from her bag, a new bottle of lubricant, chocolate flavored, and a pill of sorts. Such preparation. She puts the pill on my tongue. 'This will keep you hard.' I swallow it, and feel a more intense pressure building down there. It almost hurts. She then pours some lube over my nethereal regions. She readies herself, and begins to suck and lick the tip. It's quite a tease. Then she takes it out of her mouth, and licks it from the base to the end, like a popsicle. 'Mmmm... chocolate.' She plays with the head as she does this, and my heart pounds like crazy. So good... She starts to suck it like usual, and I feel like I'm approaching orgasm. She sucks more forcefully, and I moan. I reach breaking point, and she clearly feels it too. She moves her mouth up and down while I climax, and swallows hard. I wait for my excitement to die down. It doesn't. It must be the pill.

Yuri takes her mouth away, and takes some deep breaths. If anything, I'm harder than before. Quietly, I make a request. 'More, please.' Yuri smiles, and positions herself atop my cock.

'Mmmm hmm!' She sits down, and lets out a squeal of ecstacy. 'Hard!' She begins to move her hips up and down slowly, a tantalising feeling. She suddenly shifts into top gear, bouncing up and down, with cries of pleasure and... she's already orgasmed. Yuri doesn't seem to last very long. Now she's looking down at me with wonder. I didn't even do anything! She starts to move again, getting faster and more aggressive. It's amazingly tight, and I feel myself giving in to the pleasure again. I let out a moan, and empty my load inside Yuri. This doesn't stop either of us. In fact, it spurs Yuri on.

Yuri bounces on me a few more times, before climbing off and staggering happily to the armchair. She sits the wrong way around, with her ass facing me, her front leaning against the back of the chair. She giggles. 'Pick a hole!' Wow, really? I think for a moment. Her back door seems... It seems tighter, if that's even possible, so should I do that? Yes. I walk over, and gently spread her buttocks. I need to be gentle. At my size, using such a small hole requires care. I pour lubricant over her backside, and it drips down, covering it more or less completely. I also apply some to myself. I poise my throbbing, hard member at the entrance, and slide it in gently. Yuri flinches. 'Mmmm! I've only used pens, so be gentle.' She goes quiet. 'Never mind what I said.' I'm almost halfway. This is far tighter than her vagina, and it almost feels as if I'm stretching it out a little. She doesn't seem to be complaining though.

It's in halfway now, so that's the thickest point passed. I slide the rest in rather quickly, and feel her butt clench hard. 'Ah! That's tight!' This time I'm the one protesting. Yuri laughs, but stops laughing when I pull my dick out, and quickly slam it back in. 'Nyaa!' I start again, more slowly. Her pussy is clearly reacting to what I'm doing. It trembles a little with each thrust. I start to go a little faster, the lubricant preventing any unwanted friction. I can feel her stretching a little around the widest point of my tool while I move in and out. It feels so amazing. I get faster and faster, and Yuri's breathing gets heavier and heavier. We do this for a few minutes, and I look down. I notice that I've climaxed already, but I just kept going. Impressive. Unrealistic, almost. I keep up my steady pace, and feel Yuri's backside clenching up again. 'Ahhh!' She whimpers, and I feel her cum splash onto my thighs. Who knew you could trigger a reaction like that from here? I keep going, and within a few minutes, I feel her climax again. 'Mfff! Big!' I blush, and feel my own orgasm approaching once again. 'Yuri... You're filling up... Can you handle another-'

'Mmmm Hmmm! Inside! P-Please...' Well, if she says so. I feel a familiar wave of pleasure course through my body, and feel the pressure relieving. Yuri's tight little hole is almost completely full, judging from how it feels. I pull out, and ask, 'Did I do well enough? That was...' I take a seat on the bed. Yuri is sweating and shaking on the chair, her tender rear end raised in the air. It sways from side to side, almost as if she's trying to cool it off. 'Hfff... Hfff... Mnnn. You did so well, I couldn't hope for better performance. But... We're not stopping yet. The night is still young.' Wow. She's not tired out yet. A sticky load of liquid drips onto the chair, and I get an idea. 'Yuri, we should clean off for a while. Let's take a shower.' Yuri turns around, and sits cross-legged on the chair. She licks her lips hungrily, and laughs. Her laughter has a dangerous edge to it, and her eyes have a particularly sexy glint to them. Her gloves are soaking wet, but still on. She's a ravishing sight. She stands up and walks over to me. She's giving off an energy that tells me that she's in control from here. She whispers softly into my ear, her gloved hand on my shoulder. 'That sounds like a lovely idea. Go turn the shower on, please. I'd like you to clean me like a good, obedient lover.'

I can feel my lower areas standing to attention again, in an almost unrealistic display of stamina. I hurry to the shower, and turn it on. It's a glass cubicle, with strong, sturdy walls. I use warm water, and a mat inside to prevent any slipping. Perfect. I beckon Yuri over, to let her know it's ready. Something tells me that I should let her go first. She delicately strides past me, into the shower. She pulls me lightly by the arm, and I follow, closing the door. Yuri picks up a pink sponge and a bottle of body wash. 'Wash me, [Y/N]-Senpai...' She clearly added the last part as a joke. It's clear that she's the one in control here. I take the items from her, and pour some soap over her luscious, sensitive breasts. I drop the sponge, and rub over them with my hands, foaming the body wash up. Soon enough, I've gone from rubbing to fondling, and playing with her nipples, much to her delight.. I wash off the soap with water, and kneel down, getting my hair wet. I begin to soap up her belly and still-twitching pussy.

Maybe it was the way I rubbed. Maybe it was what we had been doing before. Maybe she really just liked seeing me kneeling down to her. But Yuri came as soon as I touched between her legs. Her stocky, sexy thighs trembled as she instinctively closed them to hide herself. She closed them around my hand, so I just kept rubbing, and soaping her up with bubbly, vanilla scented wash. 'Haaaah... Did I just... I did! Rub me more! Harder! I want you inside me! I mean, that feels nice...' I rub a little more, and then wash it off with soap. Sparkly clean. Ready for a fresh coat of paint. I rise to my feet, and Yuri pulls me in close, whispering in my ear. 'Make me feel good! I want to be...' She stops, trying to think of something sexy to say. 'I want to be your candy. You can lick me, or bite me gently, and... If you make a mess, it's ok. No, it's better.' She smiles, and looks up at me. She smiles very widely, and I notice that she has small fangs in each corner of her mouth. I kind of want her to bite me with them. Is that weird?

I pull Yuri close to me, and we begin the struggle again. The struggle to fit. It isn't too hard this time, as we're both too caught up passionately kissing and touching one another to concentrate on the size issues. I start the rhythm again. In and out, fast and hard. Yuri's kissing becomes more frantic, and she backs me against the tiled wall. I can't thrust properly like this, and Yuri knows that. She licks my lips, and bites my neck (Yes!), then backs away a little. I feel myself no longer inside her, and wonder what happened. She turns around, and points to her backside. 'Like this again.' I do just that. I'm perhaps a little too eager, and put it all the way inside her. Then I remember that it doesn't quite fit. Yuri is purring, unfazed. 'So much is inside.' The water pours down her back, over her hair, pooling around her long, elegant legs. I put my arms around her, embracing her around the stomach, and begin to rock my hips back and forth, feeling myself stretching her tight insides. 'So cosy and soft...' I mumble.

I push and pull in and out, with intense determination. Yuri seems to be in her own world, as she's mumbling to herself. 'Better than I fantasised... Hard... Love... Pens...' I try to speed up, and this seems to pull her from her daze. She starts to make noises, like she normally does, and I feel myself on the brink of orgasm once again. This hole is already so full of semen, though... Can it handle any more? As if in response to this, Yuri moans 'Yes!' Well, that settles it. I feel Yuri begin to tremble around me as well, and as I release a thick load into her, I feel her clench up around me, and feel her cum trickling down my legs. She seems to be full, as I predicted, so I pull out, and allow for some excess to spill out. The water suddenly feels warmer down my body, as the wave of pleasure dissapates, replaced once again by lust.

I hear a click, and a familiar voice echoes from the other room. 'Hey, guys. Couldn't sleep, who wants to party?' It's Natsuki. Oh no. Oh no. She stops in her tracks, her mouth wide open. I hear a faint giggle from far away, and her expression shifts to something else. Yuri takes a deep breath. 'Natsuki... want to share?' Natsuki walks over, and nods. The ferocity in her eyes more than compensates for her small frame. This is completely normal. Isn't Monika great? Eh, did I go off track? I can't believe my luck. I pull myself free of Yuri, and quickly dry myself. I guess this is a party of three. I feel a slender hand grasping my painfully hard erection. Natsuki looks up at me, determination in her eyes. 'My turn.'

Natsuki's eyes are bigger than her stomach. She tries to take me down her throat, like Yuri does, but only manages to get it halfway before she starts going purple. Tears streak down her face as she tries to take the whole thing. Her throat is very tight. She grabs me around the hips and tries to force it down her throat. I'm getting worried. 'You don't have to! It's too big!' Natsuki doesn't stop. She continues to move back and forth, until it's more than halfway in. I'm beginning to wonder if she can breathe at all. She removes it from her mouth, and coughs. I realise that there's white, sticky fluid pouring down her chin. I guess I underestimated her. I've climaxed almost a dozen times tonight, and I'm not planning on stopping. She looks up at me, and smiles. She looks proud of herself. Yuri looks a little impatient for her turn, but also seems curious to watch what happens next. She whispers into Nat's ear, and leads her over to the bed. I remember Natsuki mentoning having a crush on Yuri once. This night is taking an interesting turn.

[Author's note: Natsuki has also taken birth control, because I don't want anyone picking holes in my flawless plot, or condoms]

Yuri sets Natsuki down on the bed, and shakes the bottle of chocolatey lubricant. She goes to remove her shirt, but Natsuki's eyes widen. 'I have an idea. Be right back.' She dashes through the door, in the direction of her cabin. Yuri strides toward me, grinning. 'She might be a while. We're gonna have so much fun tonight.' She teasingly rubs my lower area, and I shiver. I'm quite numb down there, and impossibly hard. Her teasing has me awash in a sea of pleasure. She notices the eager expression on my face, and kisses me passionately. 'Save the next load for Natsuki. I want her to have a great night too.' I nod. Natsuki swings the door open suddenly. 'I brought stuff!' She's carrying a small plastic bag. She pulls out a few... baking supplies? A few cans of whipped cream, a bottle of caramel sauce, and a eye mask. Well, a couple of baking supplies and a pink sleeping mask, then. 'Are you going to sleep in here, Nat?' I ask. She giggles, and once again lays down on the bed. She takes her skirt and top off. She's wearing pink underwear with blue spots.

'The blindfold's for you, dummy.'

Yuri leans over Natsuki, and removes her bra and underwear. Natsuki looks up at her, with what looks like desire burning in her eyes. 'Yuri, I haven't done this before. Can you... get me ready for him?' I feel like a bit of a third wheel, to be honest. Yuri looks more than happy to prepare Natsuki for her first steamy session. She grabs the lube once again, and pours it over her friend. She rubs it in, and Natsuki's face contorts witth pleasure. 'Nobody else has ever rubbed me there before... It feels nice, Yuri.' The two of them are blushing. I make my way toward the cute with pink hair. She looks up at me, a sparkle in her eye. 'Be gentle, ok?' I nod. Of course I'll be gentle. I have a feeling fitting might be a problem, so I'll have to exercise caution. I lean over her, and our lips meet. She tastes like cupcakes, and her hair smells of vanilla. I grab her legs and move them upwards. There's no way I could position myself between them, so I hold them up in the air. I look down at my friend, she nods, and I proceed.

It's painfully tight. I try to put it in, and Natsuki's breathing quickens. 'There's no way... keep trying.' I push a little deeper, and she squirms. I pour more lubricant, to aid us. She looks up at me, her teeth gritted. 'Hurry up and put it in!' I panic, and do exactly that. I fit it all the way in, and Natsuki lets out a high pitched squeal.

'Nyyaaaah! It's too big, dummy! N-n-now go harder!' She's far tighter than Yuri. It feels like she's gripping my cock. I pull in and out. It feels amazing. Her eyes water, and she yells at me to keep going. I thrust in and out quite gently. I'm not going to tell her I'm going easy on her, though. She seems to be struggling to handle it as it is. The tightness more than makes up for the slow speed. I clutch her calves to my chest, and go a little faster. I keep this pace for a while longer, when I feel her get even tighter. Her entire body shudders, and she climaxes. 'Haaaaaahh!' I stop, and see that she's sweating and shaking. I let go of her legs, and allow her to recover. I gasp, as everything goes black.

I feel a sleeping mask over my eyes, and can hear the girls giggling. They lead me over to the armchair, and set me down. I sigh, and feel the breath knocked out of me. Yuri has taken a seat on my rock hard member. I can tell it's her because of her lustrous, curvy shape. I can feel myself inside her, and the gentle drum of her heartbeat. Her tender, sweaty backside seemingly melts into my lap. She begins to purr like usual, as she bounces up and down on top of me. I wrap my arms around her tummy, and mutter, 'I'm about to...' The rising sensation of orgasm begins to overtake me. Suddenly, Yuri stands back up, and I'm left helpless. 'Wh- I'm not done!' I hear Natsuki giggle.

'We know.' I feel a sharp tooth nip my shoulder. From in front of me, I hear Yuri's voice, seductive and powerful.

'Now, be a good boy and say please.' She sounds almost dangerous. I feel a soft hand under my chin. Smells like vanilla. She tips my head back, and I feel a soft pair of lips meet mine. Yuri's voice rings out from near the chair again. 'I want you to beg.' I don't have much of a choice, do I? Natsuki pulls away, and I climb off the chair. With my dick in this state, it's uncomfortable. I get down on my knees, and start to beg. 'Please, Yuri. Please, Natsuki. I'm not satisfied yet, and it hurts. I'll do whatever you ask, but please... make me feel good.'

I hear faint whispering. Finally, Natsuki speaks. 'We accept. Now, stand up. Yuri has something to say.' I get to my feet, and wait for Yuri to speak. I hear a mechanical whirring sound, which continues for a minute. Suddenly, Yuri gives a firm order, from a position far closer than I remember her being. 'Take the blindfold off.' I remove it, and when I do, I see her in front of me. Her breasts are in full display. She's covered them in whipped cream from a can and topped it with caramel sauce. Natsuki's standing beside her, a fanged smile on her face. Yuri's solid expression fades to an embarrassed blush. She avoids eye contact. Nat speaks up. 'Dessert! Get it while it's interested, dummy. Before you get your fix, I want her chest sparkling clean.' Such bold words. I bury my face in Yuri's chest, and get to work. I lick around the centre of her chest first, running my tongue up and down the space between her breasts. Then I start to suck the sugary substance off her right breast. I lap up the caramel sauce, and the cream. My face is covered in whipped cream, but I don't care. Soon the cream is gone. I take the last bit of it on my finger and- 'Hey!' Natsuki sounds angry. 'No hands! Who raised you?' She licks it off my finger, and the angry expression on her face melts away. She's laughing.

I move on to the other side. I chow down on the tasty snack, and the cream too. Yuri fidgets a little when I get near her nipple. I suck on it for a little while. She doesn't speak, she only drums her fingers on her hip nervously. I finish off the rest of the confectionery. Her bust is sparkling clean under the light. She takes me once again by the hand, and leads me to the bed. I lay down. 'Close your eyes... I have a surprise for you.' Says Yuri. I do just that. I can't breathe now. Yuri is sitting on my face. 'I hope this satisfies your appetite. I know it'll quench my thirst...' I move my tongue up and down her pussy. She's clearly excited. I haven't given her this kind of attention in almost thirty seconds. She's almost suffocating me with her thighs. Tastes like books. Pretty good. I begin to work my tongue in and out. If this is the end for me, there's no other way I'd have it. She lets out a cry, and I can taste lavender and salt. I can also kind of breathe. I'm almost disappointed.

I continue to work my magic on Yuri, and she begins muttering to herself again. 'Yes... Deeper...Lick me like a...' She thinks. 'Pen!' I still haven't been allowed to cum, but I'm not in a position to complain. All of a sudden, I feel something tighten around me. More specifically, around my shaft. Natsuki seems to have taken a seat on me as well. She still barely fits, but I can feel her trying to get it in all the way. I can feel myself pushing against the far end of her tunnel. She begins to bounce up and down on me, panting and moaning. It's so tight. It's so cosy. It's so... 'H-Hey... Don't get distracted...' Yuri sounds a little annoyed. I turn my focus back to pleasing her as much as my tongue will allow. Before long, her cries of pleasure are added to the noise again. Pressure is building. I can feel it... Natsuki lets out a moan. 'I'm going to... I'm gonna... I'm...' Yuri's breathing quickens. Natsuki bounces harder, riding me more fiercely. Yuri's soft spot begins to tremble. I'm going to blow. I let out a muffled noise, and floral-tasting liquid drips onto my tongue. Yuri lets out a wail. Natsuki tightens around me, and breathes so hard it sounds like she might hyperventilate. 'I'm gonna cum!' And cum she does. I feel it begin to trickle down my legs onto the sheets, just as I finally give in to my desires. I fill Natsuki up entirely, and shake with pleasure. It ripples through my whole body. I finally feel myself calming down. I think everyone's satisfied.

Yuri moves off me, and snuggles up beside me. Her hand is across my chest, and she's smiling. 'That was amazing.' I nod weakly. Natsuki gets off of me, and lays down to the other side of me. 'Yeah. You made me feel really good tonight... Dummy.' Her chest rises and falls with each breath. I lean over and pull the blanket over the three of us. Natsuki closes her eyes, and before long, she's snoring softly. Yuri shifts a little, and kisses me on the mouth. 'I really enjoyed what we did tonight. I really love what we have together. I think we should do it again soon.' I smile and look over at her.

'Yeah, we should. I hope I can do as well as I did this time. You were so amazing. Yuri, you're beautiful.' She smiles, and nods graciously.

'Thanks. Tomorrow night it is.' She yawns. 'Goodnight.' I'm about to tell her that I probably need time to recover after such exertion, but she's already sleeping softly.

Well, then. Tomorrow night it is. Sounds good. I look over at Natsuki. 'Goodnight' I whisper. I softly say the same to Yuri.

And then, grateful for both the beautiful girls I'm sharing this moment with, I let sleep take me.


End file.
